Maximum Ride meets Hunger Games
by maximumridemfinga
Summary: hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

I pulled the string back to my cheek; there were 7 huge birds in the sky.

"YO CATNIP!" Gale yelled. DARN it was too late I let go of my arrow as it whizzed at one of the birds.

"OUCH!"Said one of the birds. Or was it Gale? Something thumped on the ground. So I did what any other person would do…I checked the situation.

"ANGEL YOU OKAY?"Another bird said. Angel? Birds talk? When I got a closer look I saw birds with a kids face and body…or was it a kid with wings. Anyway was I finally losing my mind?

"Uh, hello Catnip you there?"Gale said. OH CRAP.

"Max? Did you just say _Uh, hello Catnip you there?"_ the bird kid who's name I guessed was Angel said.

"No why would you think that sweetie?" the so called max bird kid said.

"Oh by the way someone's spying on us" the bird kid Angel said. OH CRAP! How did she know? Luck? Oh crap…

"CATNIP" Gale yelled I heard his footsteps coming toward me. Man that dude never gives me any peace!

"WHAT GALE? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY" I yelled back. That's when I heard it the bird kids coming toward I JUST GAVE MYSELF AWAY! I saw them but where were their wings? With super stealth the girl Max gave me a kick in the stomach and oh man did it hurt…WELL DUH IT HURT LIKE I can't describe it…it hurt more than the first burn I got from the arena.

"I'M A HUMAN DON'T HURT ME. I'M NOT AN ENEMY!" I SCREAMED.

"Mhm if you weren't an enemy you would tell us where ITEX was." Max said

"Itex? You mean the capitol? We over threw them long ago…" I replied

"Uh where are we?" another bird kid said as he flew down.

"Gazzy I don't know where we are, maybe you should ask this girl over here." Max replied.

"You guys are in Panem, district 12" I said.

"Panem? Since when was there a Panem?" Another bird kid said out of the blue. Where did he come from? Am I losing my mind?

"IGGY GET DOWN HERE!" Max yelled.

"WHAT WHERE?" Iggy yelled back. Wait how would he not know where we are? We're in a wide open clearing.

"Fang go get him." Max said as Fang darted up into the sky. Wait what kind of name is Fang? Does he have fangs? Like some capitol freak would have? Then Fang came back with Iggy. I didn't see any pupils in Iggy's eyes.

"Uhhh… is he blind?" I asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" Iggy replied with a strong tone of sarcasm in his tone.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes…" I replied.

"Okay guys now that the whole flock is here let's show her what we got…" Max said, BUT THEN Gale came in.

"Katniss, who are these people?" Gale asked

"I don't know myself, but they don't know that they're in Panem" I replied.

"COUGH! Oh, they must be dumb…" Gale whispered in my ear, no not the cough.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?" Angel asked.

"Wait how did she know?" Gale whispered.

"Well... first off, i see your lips moving... um anyone care to explain?"Angel said.

"My sister can read minds, and I'm proud of it!" Gazzy said. Wait... reading minds? I haven't met anyone THAT psycho.

"Gazzy psycho, okay maybe a little but... OHNO YOU DIDN'T!" Angel said. Okay I believe her a little bit more than before now. Though reading minds is like technology right? You know capitol technology? These are some weird people... did they come from the capitol?


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

Gosh who did this girl think she was, shooting Angel like that?

"Max… I'm fine, besides she only thought we were birds." Angel said sweetly to me.

"Yeah believe her! I only wanted some game." That Katniss girl said.

"Sure, I believe you" I said sarcastically.

"Okay I know what sarcasm is, I'm not THAT stupid. Besides this is Panem you know run by the capitol. The fact is we over threw them like a while ago. I still don't get why you came back Gale. I thought you were in district 2." Katniss said.

"Panem? Seriously? Not THAT again. Oh what year is it?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know… some where after the war between lots of people. The war that started the games" Gale explained. Oh my gosh. ITEX WARS WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER?

"The Itex wars?" Fang said. DARN HE BEAT ME TO IT!

"Uh… maybe, did you guys experience it?" Gale asked.

"Yup we fought it!" Angel said.

"Then why are you guys here?" Katniss asked.

"That's what WE here are trying to figure out." I replied.

"Where's Dylan?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, ask Max. Why is Fang with us?" Iggy said. Yeah I haven't noticed that either. Whoops. I guess I was supposed to notice, but everything was like before. Me, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. All of us fighting Itex. _Max you forgot Total!_ What? Oh right and the dog Total.

"Uh, you forgot me?" Total said coming out of Angel's purse. Sigh, Angel, don't tell Total EVERY one of our conversations. FARTTTTTTT

"GAZZY OOH MAN THAT STINKS… I NEED A GASMASK!" Iggy cried. Then he fainted.

"Gazzy, you should stop working on those beans…" Fang said. Then he took off. It felt as if the air was filling up with green swirlies.

"GAZZY YOU'RE RUINING MY SCENTED RING!" Nudge cried. I didn't know that could happen. Just then Angel went up to him and slapped him across the cheek violently. Then we all took off… except for Iggy, who was still unconscious. We flew up really high. I mean like REALLY high.

"Uhh Max what about those normal people down there who need our help? I mean they're breathing in toxic gas right now…" said Nudge.

"You know Gazzy; he's probably laughing his butt off… I mean Gazzy's farts are really smelly. I feel really bad for them right now. Isn't that why his name is Gasman? I mean seriously I would HATE to be with him in an enclosed space." Nudge added babbling off again.

"Nudge, we get it." Fang said

"Yes Nudge we get that my brother's farts are loud and smelly" Angel added.

"Yeah I guess we should fly down there now, the smell might've cleared out by now." I said. Then we formed a v formation and darted down. When we got down Iggy was up and holding his head.

"What was that?" Katniss said.

"Uh the Gasman's famous fart" Iggy replied.

"Wow that was an interesting experience…" Gale said, coughing along the way.

"Yes it was, sorry for the inconvenience. Gazzy's farts CAN be toxic…if you know what I mean." I said. By now the sky was turning a shade of deep violet. I'm surprised it's not green.

"Katniss it's getting dark, we should head home." Gale said.

"Right, want to come over…Max?" Katniss said.

"Sure?" I replied. That was interesting. I just invited into someone's house…


End file.
